familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Theme Song
Family Guy, like any television program, has a theme song. It was created by Walter Murphy. In it Revised visuals for the theme song were made for the new widescreen version of the show that started in "Excellence in Broadcasting". While the song is not sung for the "Road to" mini-series", instrumental arrangements are used. In the early seasons, Chris and Brian's voices are heard during the last line of the song over everyone else's. It was rerecorded following the show's revival, removing these prevalences. Listen file:maintheme.ogg Frank Sinatra, Jr. version file:Franks_Family_Guy.ogg Lyrics Lois: It seems today That all you see Is violence in movies and sex on TV Peter: But where are those good old fashioned values Entire Family: On which we used to rely? Lucky there's a Family Guy Lucky there's a man who Positively can do All the things that make us Stewie: Laugh and cry! Entire Family: He's... a.. Fam..ily... Guy! Corrupted version #1 (Whistle While Your Wife Works) Lois: It seems today That all you see Is violence in movies and sex on TV Peter: But where are those good old fashioned values Entire Family: On which we used to rely? Lucky there's a Family Guy Lucky there's a man who Positively can do All the things that make us Peter: down stairs AAAH! Ow! Aaah! Aaah, ow, ow! on dancer Dammit! Lois: Peter, are you all right? Peter: N-no. I think you should call somebody. Brian: Ma'am, are you all right? Dancer: I can't...breathe... Brian: Oh, God, I think she's punctured a lung! Peter: Aw, dammit, look at my foot, it's already starting to swell up. I'm looking forward to this week. Friggin' swelled foot all week. Stewie: the camera You know we should, we should, you should probably go ahead and shut that off. Corrupted version #2 (Lottery Fever) Lois: It seems today That all you see Is violence in movies and sex on TV Peter: But where are those good old fashioned values Entire Family: On which we used to rely? Lucky there's a Family Guy Lucky there's a man who Positively can do All the things that make... everyone else dances, a dancer walks down the stairs up to Peter Peter: Uh uh, Hold it. Hold it. music stops W-What's going on here? Dancer: I'm pregnant. Peter: Y-You're what?! Dancer: Yeah. Peter: We're in the middle of a thing here. Dancer: Well, you didn't return any of my texts. Peter: W-W-W-So what's goin' on...You want, like, a ride to the place? Lois: Peter, what's goin' on? Peter: What's going on, Lois, is that this girl is obviously not well and I have just learned that she's been stealing from the show and she should probably be escorted out of the building. security guards walk the dancer out of the theme song, everything is silent until Peter looks back at the camera Peter: Na...na...Fam...ily...Guy! Notes *This song opens every episode except for the following: **The "Road to" mini-series (Road to Rhode Island, Road to Europe, Road to Rupert, Road to Germany, Road to the Multiverse and Road to the North Pole) - In these episodes, the theme song is replaced by a 1940's style opening credits sequence with an overture of the musical number played over it. **Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High - The opening sequence is replaced by a parody of Law & Order's credit sequence **PTV - The entire theme song is replaced by a long cold opening involving Stewie and Osama bin Laden, followed by a parody of the opening scene from The Naked Gun. **Family Goy - The opening is replaced by a mostly shot by shot spoof of the opening of The All-New Super Friends Hour, even using the original audio. **Brian Griffin's House of Payne - The opening is replaced by just a shot of the title on a black background and a Star Wars parody starring Stewie and Rupert. **The iTunes version of Brian & Stewie does the same as the previous episode since there was no music at all in the entire episode. **And Then There Were Fewer - In the initial broadcast, the theme song was replaced by a credit sequence and montage of the Griffins driving to the manor. For reruns, the regular current version of the theme song is used. **And I'm Joyce Kinney - The theme song was replaced by a parody of The Incredible Hulk opening credits. *The theme song was interrupted twice **Whistle While Your Wife Works - Peter falls down the stairs landing on one of the female dancers. **Lottery Fever" - one of the female dancers (voiced by Judy Greer), says she's pregnant with Peter's child. *The full version of the song appears Family Guy: Live in Vegas album, and is the only song not created especially for the album. The track is titled "Theme from "Family Guy"". *The revised version of the opening that premiered in "Excellence in Broadcasting" features the supporting cast in roles previously filled with generic figures and the current rug color. From top to bottom on the men's side is Carter Pewterschmidt, Tom Tucker, Mort Goldman, Mayor Adam West, Joe Swanson and Glenn Quagmire. On the women's side is Barbara Pewterschmidt, Joyce Kinney, Angela, Jillian, Bonnie Swanson and Tricia Takanawa. Some of the cast are strategically placed according to their significant others at one point or another. *An instrumental version of the theme song played over the end credits from season 1 through part of season 3. Since mid-season 3, the end credits are changed to include a new arrangement of the theme music approximately every two seasons. There have been 6 versions of the end theme; the newest debuted during season 9. Version 4, a mostly flute and string arrangement, appeared in only a few episodes; however, FOX plays this version weekly during the parental advisory tag prior to the show. *In addition to the above, the ending credits have occasionally used "one-time only" arrangements of the theme song themed to specific episodes; these have included: **Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother? - a rap version **Mr. Saturday Knight - a renaissance version **Blue Harvest, Something, Something, Something, Dark Side, It's A Trap! - a "Star Wars" version **Peter's Two Dads - an Irish version **Meet the Quagmires - an Axel F-inspired '80s version. **Padre de Familia - a mariachi band version **Friends of Peter G - a gospel version, inspired by Mr. Booze **Brian Sings and Swings - a version sung by Frank Sinatra, Jr. **And I'm Joyce Kinney - a porno film score version **Deep Throats - a folk music version *During the show's run, Stewie's line "Laugh and cry" has commonly been mistaken as "effin' cry". This is referenced in "Friends of Peter G", when Peter, very drunk, asks if there truly is a difference while he shoos Stewie away. When the cast of Family Guy was on Inside the Actors Studio, Seth stated that "'effin' cry' lyrically makes no sense." Category:Musical Numbers